Hurting and escaping
by shannara isles
Summary: Kagome finally fed up wth inuyashas hurtful words and cant bare it anymore
1. Chapter 1

Blah talking

thinking  
'demon speaking wiht in demons'  
i know i used different characters for talking language so enjoy

**ch1 Expalainations of hurt**

Sometimes I wonder why I put up with Inuyasha garbage and his fowl language. Even though I have a mission to do. He keeps on throwing it in my face and keep on comparing me to the dead bitch! I hate that so much I used to care for him why should I bother with him if I do not get the same respect from him. It makes me wonder what should I do when we finished collecting all of the shikon shards. He wants to become a full demon I could not imagine what he will do to me or our group.

I wonder if Sesshoumaru will know anything to protect myself from this abusive asshole. I really cant take it any more. I hate being used and abused. But I fear the worst with Inuyasha. Cause of his temper I try to help but it is getting worst and worst. I can't remeber when i seen my family back in tokyo.

My mind is set and there is gonna be hard times but i have to do this i have to cause its killing me inside.

Sesshomaru-sama can we go see the pretty lady Miko? Rin asked

Hn

Please Sesshomaru-sama?!Rin be very good and listen to Jayken-sama and pay attention more

she is getting older and some things i cant explain cause i cant. Maybe if i make a deal with the MIko i could make a deal with her. She seems to be good with pups

'this one agrees also'  
who are you  
'this is you mearly agreeing to the points that you made'  
okay

Rin fetch Un-Hun and lets head towards inuyashs forrest

Yay

i know this is short and boring but there is always intersting this to come but it will get better just bare with me

Shannara


	2. Chapter 2

**Its been three days since i left the abuser and it felt good but now there is another problem my family.I do not want them hurt or harmed. I have to get stronger and have to be braver. I can do it as long that AsShOlE leaves me alone. But I really doubt it. But there is always his older demon inu brother. He will kill me if I even thought about it... Now I wished that it waould change back to old self the funny and semi-angry inu-hanyou.. but no He has to reevolve around his dead bitch. So if he could do that why cant I have a small break from everytthing.  
Even Sango and Miroku notice that im not always smiling or even laughing anymore. Maybe I do need a change a good change but where do i go?**

* * *

**As Uh-Huh and rin and Sesshomaru approaches the village of Kaeda.  
Sesshomaru notices a strong scent of despare. He shook his head no it can not be right.I need to see the village Miko and have her explain to me what is going on. This Sesshomaru do not like this scent.  
"Miko"  
"What can ye do for you Sesshomaru-sama"  
"What is going on in this village it never smelt this horrible"  
"What do ye mean Sesshomaru-sama"  
"Well it smells like despare can you tell me what had happen to this one village"  
"Ye can tell you. But ye wont like the results from thy story"  
"This Sesshomaru acknowlege the warnings but please do tell about the story"  
"Well not too long ago your idoit brother Inuyasha have become very abusive to the traveling miko name Kagome. He became harsher with his words and pushing everyone to their limits.Kagome finally broke and will not heed my warning what he would do and that of its killing her softly inside. Umtil that moment the villagers has cast inuyasha out and defending themselves with few help from the monk and the demon hunter...They could not even help with Kagome they feel so terrible. That is my point of view of the smell of despare"  
Hmmm So kaomge brings the spirit back to this village and hopes and dreams while my idoit brother destroys them. How pathetic  
"MIko thank you for your information. This one wonders if i could strike a deal"  
"Continue"  
"Well if this one takes The MIkoKagome away and make her see the right life and trained her will she have a standing chance and the same time help with my ward and she could take her son Shippou along with. Do you think that one will agree"  
"Hmm I would sopposed so Kagome will be back in a day you are more than welcome to stay here along with your ward Sesshomar-sama"  
"Thank you"

* * *

**


End file.
